


【翻译】The Mirror of Erised

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两兄弟遇到一面被诅咒的镜子，Sam发现他哥哥对他有所隐瞒——而他看过《哈利·波特》这事只是其中之一。</p>
<p>背景是在第二季的“致命玩偶”之后，也就是在2007年一月，《死亡圣器》出版之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826548) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



Margaret Roosevelt将双手交叠在膝上，神色凝重地看着他们。“你们能来真是让我松了一口气。”

Sam和Dean并肩坐在沙发上，他能感觉到旁边的Dean正坐立不安地乱动，于是踢了踢他的脚踝。他已经意识到他哥哥的存在了，用不着强调，还有Dean在旁边动来动去让他很是烦躁。

“你是怎么认识Bobby的？”Dean向他们的女主人问道，语气中透露出一丝怀疑。Sam又踢了他一下，结果被瞪了一眼。总有一天他要让他哥哥那木头脑袋明白，将他们在事件中遇到的每一个人都看作犯罪嫌疑人或者更糟糕的什么东西，这种行为是不明智的，但显然今天不是说这事的时候。

所幸Roosevelt太太面对Dean那明显的怀疑表现得泰然自若。“我以前出售过的一个古董花瓶导致了新主人的死亡，Singer先生在那时帮过我的忙。不过原因不是花瓶本身，而是附在上面的鬼魂。”

“Bobby跟我们说，您收集并出售贵重的艺术品？”Sam问道，她点了点头。“这么说又发生了类似的事情——您又出售了一些导致客户死亡的东西？”

“有点不太一样。我最近托关系从东欧收购了一样非常古老的物品，是一面镜子。我还没有把它给卖出去，可是——”

“可是什么？”Dean坐直了身体追问道。

“Singer先生在电话里告诉我说，那东西很有可能是被诅咒了。这肯定不是——”她短暂地停顿了一下，双手不安地抚过她的裙子，“那东西有点不太对劲。”

Sam的眼角瞄到Dean又张开了嘴巴，毫无疑问他又会吐出失礼的问题，于是他慌忙地向后踩了他哥哥一脚。Dean将痛呼咽回肚子里，对Sam怒目而视，而Sam无视了他。“您的意思是？”他用专门用来询问目击者的柔和语气让她说明情况。

他们的女主人抬眼看向天花板，皱起眉头说：“它和一般的镜子不太一样——在你照镜子的时候，它不会映出你的脸。”

“可以告诉我们，您看到了什么吗？”

“我看到了死去的丈夫。”

Sam迅速地跟他哥哥用眼神交流了一下。这听起来更像是被鬼附身，而不是被诅咒的物品。

“Roosevelt太太……有可能是您丈夫的鬼魂附在了镜子上。”Sam身体前倾，小心翼翼地说道，“我知道您会感到矛盾并难以下决定……但我们需要让他的灵魂安息，永远地。”

她摇了摇头说：“别担心，我已经接受了丈夫的死亡。但我不认为这是他的鬼魂，因为每个人在镜子里见到的人都不一样。”

“哦。”Sam嘟囔着，着实感到意外。

“我还在等笑点。”Dean在他旁边不耐烦地咕哝着。Sam又想踩他，可是他哥哥这次显然预测到了他的行动，因此Sam的脚后跟重重地撞在了沙发脚上，尽管他尽力了但还是抑制不住发出了一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。Dean得意地对他笑了一下。

Roosevelt夫人眨了眨眼说：“我的一个助理死了。”

“现在我们说到重点了。”Dean拖长音调说道，让Sam觉得也许先掐死他哥哥然后再去找骨头撒上盐烧掉会是解决这事件的最佳方式。“请问发生什么事了？”他问。

“我们在鉴定真伪和评估价值时都照过镜子，但只有Laura死了。她受到的影响比我们都要严重。她一次又一次地回到镜子前，在那整整站了几个小时。最后我们甚至都没法把她从镜子前拉开，就好象她的脚在地上生了根一样。之后她就那么憔悴不堪地倒下了。”

Sam向他哥哥投去询问的目光，但Dean看起来就和他自己一样为难。他们目前还没有遇到过像这样的生物或鬼怪——一个能够改变外貌并只会导致某些人死亡的幽灵。“从她第一次照镜子到她去世之间隔了多久？”他问道。

“五天吧，应该。”

“那么您知道她看到什么了吗？”

Margaret Roosevelt叹了口气说：“白美人。她说她看到了白美人。”

*

他们被带到一间铺着橡木地板的宽敞房间，里面立着一面样式古老的高大镜子，镶在镀金的哥特式镜框里。

Dean定在了门口抱怨说：“我们没法把那庞然大物放进诅咒盒里！”

“要是我们运气够好的话，它就只是被鬼魂附身，我们用不着担心那个。”Sam打趣道，将他档道的哥哥挤到一边然后走进房间。在他往房间里走了几步之后，他辨认出雕刻在镜框顶部的铭文，上面刻着： _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ 。“真不敢相信。”Sam注视着镜子，低声惊叹道。

Dean在他身后絮絮叨叨地说：“《魔法石》里的镜子——还有什么？神秘人也是真的，我们还得在魂器上撒盐把它烧掉？”

Sam转过身去，目瞪口呆地看着他哥哥。“你看过《哈利·波特》？”

他回想起2000年《火焰杯》出版的时候。那时老爸照例拖着他们跑遍全国各地，由于Sam知道自己没有机会去书店排队购买自己的心头好，因此预订了一本，定期将收货地址更新为最近的邮箱，并在发售日当天一大早就偷偷地溜出去取书。Dean为此嘲笑了他好几天。

“我会看书。”Dean辩解道，气愤地看着他。

Sam表示不屑，忍住没有说他只见过Dean看老爸的日记和《亚洲大胸美女》。“《哈利·波特》？伙计，你的男子气概还完好无损真让我惊讶。”

Dean沉下脸来，“我弄伤了脚踝。我要么就看那书，要么就跟Bobby一起看《我们的日子》。”

Sam笨拙地抓住他哥哥的手臂，他突然觉得胸口发闷。“你什么时候弄伤了脚踝？”

Dean看到写在Sam脸上的惊慌，语气变得柔和了一些。“放轻松，泰山。”他甩开Sam的手，说道，“是在04年的夏天，行吗，我那时跟Bobby在一起，没什么大不了的。”

Sam有成百上千的问题想要问。 _发生什么事了？是在猎魔途中出意外了吗？是不是老爸的错？你出事的时候是不是只有自己一个人？_ 但他说出口的却是“我……为什么你不给我打电话？”

Dean用难以捉摸的眼神看了他一眼，Sam以为他会开玩笑来回避这个问题，说什么Sam真是个小姑娘，Dean是个大人了不需要保姆或者天知道什么东西。但即使他和Dean一起长大并且比世界上的任何人都更了解他，他还是没有做好准备来面对Dean问他的这个问题。“你会来找我吗？”

Sam盯着他，想到2004年的夏天他是和Jess还有她的父母一起度过的。他试着想象当时的自己，躺在泳池边上，在Jess那散发着香甜味道的温暖肌肤上涂抹防晒霜，不同的是他口袋里的手机突然震动起来。他想象自己查看呼叫人，在时隔一年之后首次看到他哥哥的名字。这个想法让他心跳加速。

他仓促地移开视线说：“是的，Dean。我当然会。”

*

在他们有机会更加详细地确认镜子的细节之前，一个漂亮的黑发女人加入了他们，自我介绍说她叫Stacy，是Roosevelt太太的调查助理之一。她把所有她能收集到的，关于镜子的信息以及历史都交给了他们。

“这么说，我们能查到的第一个主人是一个17世纪的俄罗斯商人，名字叫 Grigory Grigoryevich Ourumov。”Dean弯下腰来和Sam一起看着资料，温热的胸膛贴在Sam的背上，他坚持要念出那个名字，仿佛那是宇宙中最可笑的东西。“他比较年轻的时候就死了——你觉得那是因为镜子，James Bond还是单纯的廉价妓女？”

“伙计，别胡思乱想了。”Sam在他旁边叹了口气，当他哥哥的头发又扫到脖子上的时候，把头倾到另一边拉开距离。Dean的头发挠得他发痒让他很烦，仅此而已。

“嘿，这里说他从未结婚，而且跟他兄弟还有他兄弟的老婆住在一起。除非你告诉我，他死的时候还是处男，不然——”Dean的声音渐渐地低了下去，暗示性地扬了扬眉毛。

“我们都不知道这些信息是否完全可靠。”Sam坚称，并快速地瞄了一眼Stacy。

“要是我没能证实它们的可靠性的话，真是抱歉。”她满怀歉意地说，“我通常是个亚述学者，而不是古教会斯拉夫语的专家。”

“哇哦！”Dean大声喊道，听起来仿佛真心感到钦佩，让Stacy笑了起来。

“那么你在镜子里看到谁了？”Dean脸上带着挑逗的笑容向她提问。而Sam将注意力重新集中到手里的资料上。

四周安静了一会，也许空气中充斥着炽热对视和满是希望的笑容，然后Stacy困惑的声音让他再次抬起头来。“我没看到任何人。我看到街尾那家咖啡厅做的那些美味的法式巧克力泡芙。”

*

“这么说不是变形怪鬼魂，外表变成看着镜子的人所失去的心爱的人，然后只杀掉一些看到它真身的人？”在Stacy让他们独处之后，Dean就大声地质疑道。

Sam点了点头，“听起来更像是真正的《哈利·波特》——你心里的渴望，无论那是什么。”他表情严肃地看着Dean。“只有一个方法能够找出真相。”

Dean猛地摇头，说：“没门。你疯了？我们五天之后可能会死。”

“大多数照过镜子的人都没有死。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，“好吧，那让我去看看。”他这么说着，让Sam只想揍他。Dean拒绝跟普通人友好相处，除非他认为对方可以跟他上床，而比这一点更让Sam感到厌烦的就是Dean永远想着要自我牺牲，并一马当先地去面对危险。这很愚蠢，很傲慢，悲伤得让人难以忍受。最重要的是，它还夺走了Sam改变自己命运以及成为一个好人的机会。

“不，Dean，你没听见吗？每个人看到的东西都不一样。”他试着跟他哥哥讲道理，他觉得条理清晰的逻辑也许会比表现得义愤填膺或是使出小弟弟的抱怨更有用。“要是我们想得到有用的线索，就得一起去照镜子。”

Dean似乎想要跟他争论，但过了一会之后，他就只是有些泄气地点点头。自从他们在河边吵过架之后，他对Sam的所有要求都是这种反应。“好吧，我们一起去。”

他们一起走到镜子前——并同时倒抽了一口气。

无论他在翌日的宿醉有多严重，Sam依然能够回忆起在康涅狄格州康沃尔郡那天晚上发生的一切。不仅仅是Dean答应Sam说如果有必要的话会杀死他，还有Dean的脸被捧在他掌中的触感。显然即使只有那么一瞬间能够让他毫无顾忌地伸手触碰他的兄长，也足以打破他在内心立下的协定，自他十五岁那年发现他的兄长有多美之后，就一直遵守着的那个协定。不然的话，为什么现在他看向镜子会见到自己正捧着Dean的脸并亲吻他？他以前从来都没有勇气去想象这个。

Sam动用了所有的意志力好不容易才移开视线。Dean也扭过头去不看镜子，双眼睁得大大的。

“你看见什么了？”Sam问他，为自己发出的那尖锐而紧张的声音感到有些难为情。

Dean吞咽了一下，然后笑起来。“一大群啦啦队长，伙计，火辣的啦啦队长。然后她们的其中一个用舌头做了这个不可思议的动作——”他伸出舌头，诱惑地扫过他的嘴唇，那就和Sam看到自己在镜子里舔舐的漂亮双唇一模一样，让他感到疯狂、想入非非以及深深的不公。

“谢了，我并不是真的想知道。”Sam打断了他，就是在他自己的耳中听来，那语气也有点暴躁。

“什么事让你那么烦躁，长发公主？”

Sam闭上眼睛，回想了一下《哈利·波特》的内容。书里的角色在镜子里都看到了什么？只要不是乱伦之吻，什么都行。他第一个想起来的是Ron，因为Ron一向都是他最喜欢的角色，还有他从来都没法真心支持Harry。Ron看见他自己成了学生会男主席还有魁地奇冠军——

他再次睁开双眼，笔直地看向Dean，他哥哥教过他的许多有用的知识之中，其中一个就是告诉他要如何说出让人信服的谎言。“我看到自己是个律师。”他讲述着，语调稍微冷静了一点。“我有个斯坦福的法律学位，我还有Jess……”他的声音低了下去，不太确定要加上什么东西好让他描述的画面更有说服力。

看到他哥哥低下头之前对他露出的那心碎的表情，他知道自己已经很有说服力了。“没错。”Dean简短地应道，不去看他，弯下腰去翻着自己的背包。

Sam注视着他哥哥僵硬的肩膀，几乎就要因为没有坦白交代他那病态的幻想而恨起自己来。

*

他们试过去砸镜子，但它没有碎。

他们试过放火烧镜子，但它没烧着。

“该死的！”Sam愤怒地喊道，他觉得自己越来越焦躁。镜子就近在咫尺，他发现即使自己努力地想要避免站到它前面，有几次等他回过神来就已经站在那里了，不明白自己是怎么走过去的。每次他都会清楚地瞥见他哥哥那张愚蠢又可爱的脸跟他的脸紧贴在一起，和他接吻。每次强迫自己远离镜子都要比上一次更加艰难。

“我们给Dumbledore送只猫头鹰吧。”Dean，真正的Dean，没有在吻他的那个Dean在他身后建议说。Sam转过身去面对着他，注意到Dean的眼睛到处乱瞄，硬是不肯看向镜子。几乎就像是他知道Sam在里面看到了什么一样——但他不会知道，他就是不会，Sam坚定地对自己砰砰乱跳的心脏说。“就说 _‘魔镜出逃，请立刻带回有求必应屋。’_ 哦，等一下——他死了。”

Sam不由自主地轻笑出声。“这么说，就剩下你和我了。既然我们不能把这镜子锁起来也不能毁掉它，我们得找出更多关于它的资料。”

Dean夸张地叹了口气，“调查，太棒了，我的最爱。”

*

两个小时后，因挫败而叹息的并不只有Dean。

“斯拉夫神话里完全没有提到白美人跟镜子有联系。”Sam越过手提电脑的顶端抱怨道，“还有我找不到Wilkie Collins和Rowling之间有任何有用的联系——”

“Wilkie Collins？”

“《白衣女人》的作者？那可是本经典著作，Dean。”

“你说什么就是什么，Rory Gilmore。”

“此外厄里斯魔镜没有任何典故。我在一个接一个地查看《哈利·波特》的论坛。不过我倒是偶然发现了一个关于魂器的推测，非常有趣——要是伏地魔——”

Dean呻吟着将脸藏到之前在看的资料后面。“天啊，你真是个书呆子。”

如果是在几个小时之前，也许Sam还能调侃Dean，直到他承认自己也对Harry与伙伴们身上会发生什么事情很感兴趣，但那是在他看到自己亲吻哥哥之前，所以Sam仅是耸了耸肩，将注意力转回他的手提电脑上。他有些不情愿地关掉偶然打开的那个页面，他觉得那上面关于系列的最后一本书的猜测非常惊人，然后搜索了一下 _Grigory Grigoryevich Ourumov_ 。他对着搜索结果眯起眼睛，咬紧牙关，以免自己的思绪随时回到他在镜子里看到的景象上去。他只希望自己能够尽快找到些线索，可以让他们像Constance Welch那次一样轻松地解决眼前的事件。不然很快就会有其他人死去，还有Sam的下半身会因为充血过久而坏死。

在桌子的另一边，Dean突然吹了声口哨。“伙计，看这个：Laura当时怀孕了。”

“所以？”

“要是——要是她说的白美人不是个女人的话？”Sam茫然地看着他。“要是这不是幽灵的问题，而是 _心灵_ 的问题？”Dean继续说下去，夸张地抛了个媚眼，看上去开心得仿佛他刚说了句精彩的妙语。

“你这话说不通。”Sam气急败坏地说，尽了最大的努力去无视自己的裆部，那个部位甚至对Dean最劣质的玩笑都会起反应。

“白美人，那是鸡尾酒的名字，蠢货。”

Sam眨了眨眼，将线索联系起来。“你是在说……她渴望酒精是因为她不被允许喝酒？”

Dean得意地笑了起来。

“嘿。”Sam喊了出来，眼睛扫过搜索Grigory Grigoryevich Ourumov得出的一些细节。“这个俄罗斯人——镜子的第一个主人——要是他从未结婚并与他兄弟住在一起，是因为他爱上了他的弟媳的话？”他又眨了眨眼，快速地思考着，然后剩下的细节都对上了位置。“所以，要是他没有做的话？”他轻声问道。

“做什么？搞她？”

“没错。要是那就是他死去的原因——就因为他没有做？”

Dean打了个哆嗦说：“我一直都知道你会死于禁欲。”

Sam无视了他，继续说下去：“所以Rowling是从某处听说了厄里斯魔镜的传说，但她弄错了某些部分——”

“她弄错的事不止这个，”Dean阴沉地抱怨说，“Harry和Ginny那事……太恶心了，伙计。”

“你还说我是书呆子。”Sam扬起眉毛嘲讽道，让Dean瞪了他一眼。Sam翻了个白眼，将话题扯回事件上。“所以厄里斯（Erised）——就是欲望（desire），不过是颠倒的，而且它不仅仅是个让镜子看起来更神秘的文字游戏， _而是字面意义上的颠倒_ 。由欲望本身激发的欲望，让人无处可逃，它转化为一个诅咒。”

“我都不知道你是个诗人，Sammy。真可爱。”

“我是认真的，Dean。”Sam坚称。

“你是说，那镜子只会杀掉那些没有屈服于自己内心渴望的人。”Dean迟疑地问道，然后看向别处，“因为他们的欲望出于某些原因是被禁止的？”

Dean清楚地说出每一个字，让Sam突然醒悟到他把自己带到了困境之中。 _该死的。_ “没错。”他听见自己心不在焉地这么说，片刻之间他什么都没有意识到，只觉得头晕恶心，直到他的眼前变得清晰了一些之后，他看见Dean合上资料，推开椅子伸手去拿他的外套。

“你要到哪去？”Sam问他，内心惊慌失措。他没有暴露自己，对不对？ _没有吧？_ “那还有面杀人的镜子，记得吗？”

Dean以那种仿佛宣布他接下来要当一个特别讨厌的混蛋的独特方式歪着脑袋，“ _你_ 沉迷在网上研究魂器的时候， _我_ 为事件找到了一个重大的突破口，所以我有权休息。在我出门跟Stacy找乐子的时候，你去多做点调查怎么样，公主，还有找找看有没有什么能打破诅咒？”

“Stacy？”Sam不假思索地重复着这个名字。

“Roosevelt太太的助理。”Dean挥舞着一张纸片，上面潦草地写着一个电话号码。Sam有种莫名的冲动想要把它从他哥哥手里抢走。

“随便你。”他嘟囔着，回头看向他的手提电脑，心不在焉地盯着眼前的屏幕。他真是完全搞砸了。

*

几个小时之后，Dean回来了，他身上隐约散发着烈酒的气味，手里拿着装有汉堡和两罐汽水的纸袋。他完全没有表现出那种缠绵过后的容光焕发，让Sam担忧地抬头看着他。

“Stacy怎么了？”他轻声问道。

“不知道。”Dean简短地答道，给他递过去一个汉堡。“没心情找她。”

“哦。”Sam不确定自己是否能够完全抑制住喜悦的笑容，他突然就觉得心里轻松多了。Dean的存在以及热气腾腾的汉堡安抚了他，消除了他先前在等着他哥哥回来并无法停止去想那面可恨的镜子时所感到的焦虑。

然而，就在他们都吃完汉堡之后，Dean就急切地开口问话，让Sam很是意外。“Sammy，告诉我你找到头绪了。”

“传说里交代得很清楚，与禁忌有关的诅咒只能靠打破禁忌来破除。”Sam解释说，他感到喉咙发干。

Dean谨慎地看了他一眼，“那怎么办，我们回到镜子那，然后在它前面抽大麻？”他问道。

“Dean，我不认为一点大麻就能破除诅咒。我是说，我们以前又不是没磕过药。”

“那你是什么意思？”

Sam用力地吞咽一下，这也许会永远毁掉他跟他哥哥之间的关系，但至少再也没有人会死去。“你能不能——相信我，跟我来？”

“什么？为什么？”

“就是——求你了？”Sam恳求道。

Dean盯着他看了一会，然后摇了摇头，看上去有些泄气。“好的，Sammy。”他说，“走吧。”

*

“现在怎么办？”当他们站到镜子前面的时候，Dean低声问道，语气听起来比以前Sam所听过的任何一次都要害怕。也许那只是Sam自己的感受。

Sam没有回答，而是心跳加速地伸出颤抖的双手，捧住他哥哥的脸，然后快速地在他唇上印下一吻。Dean很温暖，因为他的动作而僵住了，他唇上有着培根、润唇膏和Velveeta奶酪的味道。

他们嘴唇碰触的那一刻，镜子发出一道耀眼的蓝光。他们猛地分开来，盯着镜子。那道蓝光越来越明亮，直到它完全笼罩住镜子。有那么一瞬间，整面镜子仿佛在蓝光之中燃烧了起来，然后蓝色的火焰爆发出绿色的光芒，消失了。Sam再次看向镜子的时候，他看到里面映出了他们惊讶的面孔。

“我们破除了诅咒，Dean。”他大声地说道，因安心而感到头晕目眩，然后伸手去想要拍拍他哥哥的肩膀。但当他回忆起刚才发生的事情之后，他不再确定自己的碰触是否受到欢迎，于是他的手在途中就无精打采地垂了下去。

“是啊。”Dean咬着牙关说道，声音嘶哑。他瞄了Sam一眼，然后迅速地垂下眼睛。“你怎么知道的？”他的眼睛盯着自己的鞋子，“是不是因为你那见鬼的超能力？”

他哥哥的话语中包含的不确定与内疚让Sam屏住呼吸。“知道什么？”他反问。

“我看到的东西。”Dean嘟囔着，依旧坚决地看着他自己的双脚。

“ _你_ 看到的——老天！”Sam大喊出声，用双手捧住他哥哥的脸，“看着我，Dean。”当Sam的语气透露出那种特别的请求时，Dean从来都不善于拒绝他，而Sam厚颜无耻地准备利用他的优势。Dean的眼神灰暗，就像是受损的绿色宝珠，犹如在太阳底下暴晒过久的苔藓。“我不知道你看到了什么。”Sam真诚地说，他清楚地意识到这一次他要成为他们之中足够勇敢和成熟的那个，这让他感到不安。“但我可以告诉你，我看到了什么：我看到我自己，在吻你。”Dean注视着他。“万一你看到了同样的景象……”他用力地咽了咽唾液，“我愿意再做一次。”

Sam能从他哥哥的肩膀上看到他流露出的紧张。

“Sammy。”Dean轻声说道，他的脸上掠过一种陌生的惊慌和悲伤，“我们不应该那么做。”但他没有走开。

“我们已经做了。”Sam说着，拇指爱抚着他哥哥耳后的凹陷处。

“我们不应该那么做。”Dean重复了一遍。“你都不——你不想要这个。”

“你不知道我想要什么，Dean。”Sam坚定地说道，稍微收紧固定住他哥哥下颚的双手。“我不想要斯坦福的毕业证书，不想要精彩的律师生涯，不想要金发的模特女友。但我自十五岁那年开始就想要你了，Dean，我曾经试图忽视它，曾经试图逃离你身边，那个念头都没有消失，从来没有，而且我并不介意。”

Dean牵起一边嘴角对他笑了笑，“十五岁，嗯？”他试图表现得幽默一点，却因为那虚弱的声音而没什么效果。“你从小就是个古怪的孩子。”

Sam无声地笑了出来，“古怪总比长得矮要好。”他回击道。

Dean踢了他的小腿一脚，“闭嘴，大脚怪。”

“你来封住我的嘴啊。”Sam逗他说，并倾身靠近他的哥哥。

Dean猛地吸了口气，“Sam。”他警告般地说着，但他没有将头扭到一边。

“Dean。”Sam恳求道，“求你了。”

Dean点了点头，更多的是向他自己表示肯定，然后将他的手放到Sam的手上面，小心而缓慢地将它们从自己脸上拉开。他咬着嘴唇，看上去像是同时想说十句不同的话，最后只选择了一句简单的，“我们回汽车旅馆去吧，好吗，Sammy。”他捏了捏Sam的双手，然后放开了它们。

“好的。”Sam温柔地说道。Dean没有彻底地终结这次谈话，这已经比Sam敢于希望的情况要好多了，他可以处理这个。

Sam转过身去背对厄里斯魔镜，现在它只是一面镶在精美镜框里的普通镜子，然后走向出口。Dean就在那里，靠在门框上，带着几近羞涩的笑容等着他。

*

“嘿，Sammy。”Dean坐在摇摇欲坠的旅馆桌子边叫他说，“看看这个。”

Sam不情愿地扔开被子，爬下床站到他哥哥身后，将脑袋安置到他的颈窝处。Dean满足地叹了口气，用脸颊蹭了蹭Sam的头发，不过他不会承认自己做过这么娘娘腔的充满爱意的举动，然后指着面前的屏幕。

Sam的目光顺着他的指示看去：

_《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》将于2007年七月二十一日周六发行，英国发行时间为00：01 BST，美国发行时间为00：01。此外，于七月二十一日周六的00：01 BST，此书将在世界上其他英语国家发行。_

“我给你预订了一本。”Dean对着他的头发喃喃地说道，“这样你就用不着一天到晚都像个小姑娘似地担心Snape会怎么样了。”

“你就是自己想看而已。”Sam取笑他说。然后他让他哥哥的脑袋转过来对着他，用吻封住了他刻薄的反驳。因为Dean的反击一向都很糟糕，还因为他能够吻他。


End file.
